Every Mission
by Meri Winner
Summary: What will Dorothy do when Quatre gets kidnapped? And what about the others?


Every Mission

Every Mission

A fanfic by Merodi Winner

The pairings are actually normal in this one! Err, umm, somewhat. Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Wufei x Sally, and Quatre x Dorothy. Trowa isn't married yet. (Remember that!) 

***Dorothy Winner's POV***

I looked up at Quatre. His countenance changed as he read the letter. _Hmmm... I wonder what that's all about. _I thought, standing up and walking towards him. "Quatre?"

He glanced up from the paper, his face flushed. _Oh no, not again!_ "Dorothy," he began, putting down the page. "Dorothy, I have to go on another mission." I must have looked really confused. I mean, he had been on plenty of missions before, even after we were married, but none seemed to have had this effect on him before. 

"Mmmhmm... So what's so different about this one?"

"There's a good chance I might not come back."

"You say that about _every_ mission, but you always come back."

"Dorothy, I mean it."

"...?..." He seemed so tense, so serious. "Quatre, look. Don't worry so much. You'll make it back to me, my brave little soldier. Besides," I added playfully, "I'm a tough lady. I can fend for myself for a little while." He smirked, remembering Libra. "Yeah, I know."

***5 days Later***

Where is he? He should have been back by now, should have radioed in, something! Maybe Relena's heard something. I'm going to go check in the radio room again. "Miss Relena?" I did it again! Bad Dorothy! You'd think that by now I would have gotten used to just calling her Relena! Okay, I'm just a bit anxious. I just need to calm down. She looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Have you heard anything yet, Lena?"

Her face softened. "Sorry, Dorothy. Nothing yet." That just worried me even more. I ran back up to our room and sat on the bed. I looked above the bed and saw the picture of Quatre and me on our wedding day. "I'm going to find him." Looking out the window, I noticed it was still light out, probably only four o'clock. Turning away, I started to pack. _Let's see... suitcase... check. _I looked in the walk-in closet and finally found the huge black thing. _Ummmm, clothes, definitely check. Maybe I should tell everybody I'm leaving. I mean, they _did_ come here to help find him... no. I think a note will be sufficient. Alright, on with the packing._

***About Midnight***

I smacked myself in the forehead. Of course Sandrock isn't here! My eyes began to sting again. _Dorothy, if you can't even make it out of the _hangar_ without crying, how do you expect to find him?_ I pushed back my tears and loaded up the second shuttle. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" an annoying American voice asked. Rolling my eyes, I turned. And guess who I saw? That braided baka and Hilde. As I turned back to what I was doing, I replied, "I'm going to find Quatre."

"But-" Hilde began. "Anything for the one you love," Duo interrupted. Hilde couldn't believe it. She elbowed Duo in the stomach and looked questioningly at him. Figuring she was outnumbered, she said, "Alright. Just _please_ be careful!"

Not wanting to continue the tedious conversation, I simply said, "Thank you. Goodbye." Now that they knew, they'd take care of telling everyone for me. I got in the shuttle.

"Hey Dorothy! Wait up!" Duo yelled. "Here. You might want this. It's a map of where we last heard from Quatre. That's him, right by Mars."

"Thanks again." Well, I'm finally going.

***By Mars***

"Hello, this is Dorothy. Pick up."

"What? Dorothy?"

"Yeah, ummmm, this is Dorothy..."

"Where are you? Duo and Hilde told us you were still in your room!"

I smiled. The great Lightning Count, tricked by Duo and Hilde. "I decided to report. I'm at the site we last heard from Quatre, but I don't see anything." Still stunned, Zechs had called everyone else in the room. In the background, I heard them mumbling. Trowa, Cathy, Heero, Lena, Duo, Hilde, Lu, Wufei, and Sally. Focusing on the planet, I noticed a building on the surface. "Zechs, there's a building on Mars. I'm going to check it out."

"There's a building down there?!?" Lucrezia asked.

"Yeah, and it's actually more of a huge mansion than a factory like you had."

"That's not possible! We tore down all the buildings when the terraforming project was cancelled!" Lena added.

(AN: Okay, this is a temporary switch to the Pilot's POV.)

"Are you-- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dorothy, what's happening?!?" Cathy yelled.

"Get away from me!" Dorothy lowly growled.

"What's going on?!?"

A new voice came from Dorothy's shuttle. "Goodbye..." *click*

Trowa's expression changed drastically. It seemed only Cathy caught it. "What's wrong, Trowa?"

"I know that voice."

(AN: Back to Dorothy's POV)

Ugh. Where the heck am I? And since when was I tied up and gagged? Another annoying setback. Hmmm. A footstep. Someone's coming. I wonder if they know what's going on. 

"Hello, Miss Dorothy," a girl said coldly. She looked about my height and age, and even had blonde hair, except her hair was wavy and not quite as long as mine. A very large, very ugly guard took off my gag. I had had enough of this nonsense. Figuring I was in that building, and that no one else was actually around this desolate place, I figured she must have Quatre. "What did you do with Quatre?" I demanded. The tall blonde wouldn't speak. My temper rose quickly. "What did he ever do to you?" This statement caught her interest.

"It's not what you did _to_ me, it's what you can do _for_ me." She glared at me, not seeming very happy about my tone.

"Rrrrgh! How dare you?" That startled the girl. I struggled to get out of the handcuffs, breaking a nail in the process.

"You are a very determined woman, Mrs. Winner. However," she said as she motioned for her goon to come restrain me, "That isn't going to get you anywhere in this house. Even if you escaped, you'd die just by walking outside." She smirked at me, making my anger boil over. "Take her to cell 9," she ordered the muscular guard. He shoved me in front of him, steering me by pulling on the cuffs. When we reached the cell, he shoved me in, making me stumble over the rough cot before landing flat on my face. Laughing, he hurriedly walked away. _If I had my fencing coil, he wouldn't be so tough._

I started back on getting the handcuffs off. After another broken nail, I succeeded. While I was working, I thought I heard somebody. I guess my mind's playing tricks on me. No... there it is again! "Hello? Is anybody out there?" I stuck my head out as far as the bars would let me, not seeing anyone in the dim light. _I know _somebody's_ here... who is it?_ I just heard that cot squeak again!

"H-hello? Who's there?" a weak voice answered.

"Quatre?" I gasped. Through the darkness, I could barely make out that familiar spiky mop of blonde hair. "Quatre!" Well, I found him! I got captured in the process, but at least I found him!

"Dorothy?" he mumbled. As he said my name, he walked to the bars. When I saw him, I almost cried. He had bruises all over and his right eye was swollen. "Quatre, what did they do to you?" He was about to answer when two more guards entered the room. The taller of the two opened my door, while the short one brought out Quatre. We were led down a decorative, brightly lit hallway with hand-painted murals on the walls. In normal circumstances, this would be a lovely room. We were brought into an even prettier room.

At the end was a chair, in which the girl sat. Behind her, instead of a wall, there was a large TV-screen thing. Pictures of the other four Gundams were showing. Only Sandrock was missing. "They will arrive soon," the girl told us. She actually looked happy. I wondered if she was all up there, knowing that the Gundams were coming, and acting like she was looking forward to it. If all four of the pilots brought their Gundams, that meant they were most likely planning a battle. And after the demolition of the Brussels Presidential Base, no one had dared mess with a Gundam. Or their pilots.

"What are you going to do to them?" Quatre asked through clenched teeth. She was taken aback by his rare show of anger.

"Absolutely nothing." Quatre just glared at her, obviously not buying it. It was really creepy. Even when I tried to kill him back on Libra, he hadn't been so furious! 

"I don't believe you," I chimed in, agreeing with him. She didn't seem phased at all by my response. She was telling the guards to uncuff us and bring two more seats. Now it was our turn to be surprised. She turned back to the screen, dreamily gazing at the speeding red form in the middle. 

We sat down, dazed at this mysterious, strange person. "Do you know why we were brought here?" I whispered to him. He shook his head no. By now the Gundams were approaching the outer defense line... or they would be if the _were_ an outer defense line. _Why wouldn't she try to protect this place against attack... unless she wanted them here!_ Quatre must have been thinking the same thing. When we looked at the screen and saw eight figures get out of the mobile suits, we turned to each other and whispered, "We've got to get them out of here." We took on the two guards. Because he was wounded, Quatre couldn't do much. He did manage to knock one of them unconscious while I got the other, though. _He always had this thing about killing people. It seems to be rubbing off on me..._ Luckily for me, one of the guards' weapons were swords. _A little bigger than a fencing coil, but it will work._ We turned to the girl, swords ready.

"Why did you bring us here? You said we could do something for you. Was this it? Luring the other pilots here?" I demanded, practically yelling. Over my fuss, I could hear heavy footsteps. To keep her from doing anything to the others, we kept our swords ready. The others burst in the large wooden door. Trowa was in the lead, Cathy running to catch up.

"Midii Une," Trowa growled.

"No-name!" she exclaimed.

"I have a name now. It's Trowa Barton." Cathy looked at him, confused. "Why did you take them hostage?" he demanded. Midii began crying, ran up to him, and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much!" Trowa looked stunned for a moment, but he got over that. He put his arm on her shoulder, comforting her in his quiet way. 

All of the others looked at them, wondering what was going on. Trowa had never told the story of Midii, not even to Cathy or Quatre. "I missed you too." he said lovingly, tears of joy in his eyes. She stopped crying and looked up into his sparkling emerald eyes. All the misery they had endured in the past, in the wars, in not being able to see each other vanished. It seemed they were the only two people in the world... 

Every Mission (Epilogue)

A fanfic by Merodi Winner

"Here's your mail, sir." 

"Thank you," Quatre said. _Bill, advertisement, junk mail, hmmm? What's this? A letter from Trowa?_ Dorothy walked in the room, their two-year-old daughter, Riana, at her heels. "What's that?" she asked.

"Trowa and Midii are getting married!" he exclaimed happily.

"Unca Twowa!" Riana repeated. 

***Two Weeks Later***

Trowa and Midii's wedding had gone off beautifully. Dorothy and Lena had been bridesmaids and Quatre the best man. Zechs & Lu's son, Hotori, was the ring bearer while Duo and Hilde's daughter, Lisa, and Wufei and Sally's daughter, Meilan, were flower girls. They were all headed to the reception. 

Trowa was soooo nervous about the speeches. And he had good reason to! I mean, Heero and Wufei had been overly happy that day, which was bound to wear off, most likely in the middle of their speeches. Quatre he didn't have to worry about. At least he was somewhat normal. But Duo... after cake... and champagne... he couldn't bear the thought of it. Midii was beaming, unaware of the potential danger that awaited them at their party.

Well, when all of the eating and stuff finished, it was time for the guys to speak. Wufei was the first to say something. "I would like to congratulate Trowa and Midii Barton on their wedding and wish them the best." _Well,_ Trowa thought, _he didn't crack. Maybe this won't be too bad after all!_

Next was Quatre. He had refused any champagne, so he wasn't about to go nuts. "I wanted to also congratulate my dear friend, Trowa Barton, and Midii on their marriage today..." After about 10 minutes, and a few snores from the audience, he sat down. _Okay, _*yawn* _that was nice. Here comes Heero..._

Heero stood up, face cold as a stone. All the sudden he broke into a huge grin. Trowa didn't know which was more scary, his glare or his grin. "I'd like to *hic* say *hic* congrats to Trowa *hic* for finally finding a girl!" He barely managed to get out the last part of the sentence before collapsing. In front of everyone. *Pppbbbhhtt!* Hilde and Sally were desperately trying not to laugh out loud as Lena, in her sparkling champagne-colored gown, struggled to pick him up. Quatre rushed over, threw the unconscious boy over his shoulder, assured everyone Heero would be alright, and rushed him out of the room. The crowd was silent. That is, until Hilde and Sally couldn't hold their laughter in anymore. 

_ So this is why Trowa looked so frightened on the way here. Who knew Heero couldn't handle champagne? Go figure._ Midii thought. "Don't worry Trowa. There's only a few more to go." she whispered. He nodded, trying not to laugh at his friend's predicament. Hilde and Sally had shut up shortly after starting because no one else was laughing. Trowa thought the worst was over... until Duo stood up.

"Trowa, congrats on getting married!" Duo started. He had written his speech on notecards so, even if (yeah right. _IF._) he got drunk or on a sugar high, he'd be able to get through his speech without too much of a problem. "I'd also like to say, Midii, if you'd like to go out with me, we could double date with Quatre and Dorothy. And maybe later go to a strip club." Duo's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. "Oh shimatta!" he said under his breath as everybody stared at the red-faced boy. And then he looked at Hilde. _Ah hah! That's who it was. _he thought as he noticed she wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Hilde!" She burst out laughing. "I had the speech all planned and everything!" He started to laugh, even though he was trying not to. Soon the pilots were laughing. And their wives. And the crowd. "Remind me not to put fake bugs in your shampoo again before a wedding, okay?" 

The reception dwindled down until just about everybody was ready to drop. Off to the honeymoon!

*************************************************************************************************************************

Mer: Yay! I actually finished a fic!

Trowa and Midii: Yay! That was fun!

Quatre: Congrats!

Cathy: Finally! A fic where we aren't a couple!

Wufei: *to Mer* Whadda ya mean "At least he didn't crack"?

Sally: Aww, stop complaining and be happy for them, okay?

Wufei: Oh, alright. Yay.

Relena: *to Heero* I didn't know you had THAT much champagne! You weigh a ton!

Quatre: No kidding.

Heero: Okay, so I had a couple too many glasses of punch.

Relena: Punch?

Heero: Yeah, I didn't have any alco... Duo...

Duo: *innocently* What?

Heero: Did you spike the punch again?

Duo: Ummm, no...

Heero: Serves you right.

Duo: ?

Heero: Hey, I read the fic. Nice notecards. 

Hilde: That ought to teach YOU to put fake bugs in my shampoo again!

Duo: *blushes again, then evilly grins*

Hilde: Uh-oh.

Duo: Mwahahahaha!

Mer: Somebody go get the straight jacket. Duo's up to something again.

Midii: Is he always like that?

Trowa: Yup.

All but Midii: Eeep! He said something!

Trowa: *shrugs and smiles*

Mer: You two should get going. Don't wanna miss your flight! 

All (- Trowa & Midii) : Bye! Bon voyage! 

Wufei: *whispered, to Trowa before he can leave* Some advice. Never piss off an onna. *collapses, see Sally behind him with a mallet.*

Sally: I told him not to call me an onna again.

Midii: C'mon, let's go! Hurry before they decide to do something crazy... 


End file.
